Launcher
A weapon class that resembles a Heavy Bowgun very mildly, although unlike the heavy bowgun, it solely shoots rockets, these can range from mini missiles that can be shot at multiple bursts, medium sized singular rockets that unleash large explosions upon their opponents, a trailing beam that can be swung around or aimed at certain body parts (can attach in-game elements to it), to a wyvernfire-powered super rocket that unveils a massive AOE that can damage not just the monster but other monsters around it (also can attach in-game elements to it). It takes the longest to load ammo for this weapon out of all ranged weapons and it is also the heaviest weapon to carry when unsheathed: it is even heavier than the Greatsword and the axe mode of a Charge Blade. It is possible to backstep and sidestep with the Launcher unsheathed but if unsheathed, the hunter cannot roll. Description The Launcher has various attributes that make it mildly similar to a Bowgun but there are major differences. * Has ailmental/elemental rockets, mini-rockets, normal rockets, beam shots and mega rockets. * Mini-Rockets are shot in multiple bursts each shot: 9 can be shot before requiring to reload. * Rockets are shot in singular bursts but requires no recharge to shoot another: 3 can be shot before requiring to reload. * Beam Shots are loaded separately and can shoot a beam: the raw beam deals explosive damage however, elemental beams can be shot with the right attachments. The Launcher can be swung around and aim at a monster when the beam is occuring: similar fashion to locking onto a monster and the beam can last for up to 30 seconds before requiring a 5 minute recharge. * Mega Rockets are charged singular rockets that are also loaded separately and charges a rocket for 15 seconds and then you shoot a massive explosive-clad rocket that deals extremely heavy damage: the explosive unveils an Area-Of-Effect that can instant kill off smaller monsters and deals heavy damage to boss monsters: is incredibly useful is required to break off parts. This rocket requires a 15 minute cooldown before it can be used again. Elemental variations of this rocket add a special attribute to the Area-Of-Effect. The AOE fades after 20 seconds. Raw: The Area-Of-Effect heavily damages the monsters present within it. Fire: A flaming aura is present around the area of effect, besides that, its the same as Raw although the damage dealt is doubled. Thunder: A bolted aura is present around the area of effect, paralyses all the monsters present within the AOE. Ice: A frosty aura is present around the area of effect, freezes small monsters into ice statues: hit once by either a hunter or a monster means instant death although no carves. It also heavily slows down a boss monsters movement, similar to Torpor from Dragons Dogma. Water: A steamy aura is present around the area of effect, washes away small monsters upwards into the air and halfway across the map, puts the boss monster in an instant state of exhaustion. Earth: A crusty aura is present around the area of effect, instantly stuns every single monster that is present or gets inside the AOE. Wind: A twister-esque aura is present around the area of effect, picks up all the small monsters and launches them all across the map before falling back down to their deaths. Boss monsters get lifted extremely high into the air before crashing down with a ton of damage dealt to them. Dragon: A draconic aura is present around the area of effect, instant-kills all small monsters, forces boss monsters to stand completely still unwillingly for a minute, once the AOE clears and the monster goes back to being capable of movement, it will have lost all its elemental/ailmental abilities for 5 minutes. (Example: When Rathalos attempts to shoot a fireball, it will simply shoot smoke instead and the damage from the ball itself is not only severely decreased but no fireblight will be inflicted). Icon Explanation Ever since the discovery of the New World and the reasoning for the Elder Crossing being found out, the Guild's armoury branch on the New World has gained extra fundings and decided to put their fundings into making brand new weaponry classes altogether. The Launcher is one of them. Notes - Weapon idea by TheElusiveOne. - Made due to the lack of ranged weapons. - The artillery skill does apply to the Launcher. Category:Idea Category:Weapon Creation Category:ElusiveSeeker